Winchester Sabatoge
by Larkafree
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAN! This is for the man who loves cars. Lots of car talk, but plenty of smut too. Dean gets a chance to be defiled by the sexiest man he's ever serviced, in the sexiest car he has ever seen! Slash. Smut. Destiel. I promise no cars were seriously injured in this fic.


**This fic is dedicated to the sexiest man on Earth (other than Castiel, since he is an angel and technically from Heaven, not Earth) Dean Winchester! Happy Birthday!**

* * *

Dean Winchester is the senior mechanic at Singer and Son Auto shop. He is working on a Ford Focus when a handsomely tall dark-haired, blue-eyed man enters the shop, dressed in a nice business suit, inquiring about an oil change. Dean grins slightly and watches this man talk to Jo, the receptionist.

Jo, Bobby's step-daughter works in the office after her university classes. She is currently studying economics and accounting, so working in the shop is good for her, plus it gives her the opportunity to flirt with attractive guys. She is laying the charm on thick with this guy, it intrigues Dean a little, but he shrugs and takes the key to the car he brought in.

The afore-mentioned key is to a brand new navy blue Aston Martin parked by the door. Dean's jaw drops at the sheer beauty of the embodiment of power, beauty and soul, parked before his eyes. He has never worked on such a beautiful piece of art. The Vanquish was always Dean's favourite of the Aston Martin vehicles and lone behold she is sitting there, begging to be touched, stroked and driven by him.

Dean's breath hitches when the key he holds lights her up, he assumes the car to be female. A beauty is always a girl in his opinion. Dean mentally recites the specs on the Vanquish as he starts her up to move her into a bay, to complete the oil change. _All-alloy, independent quad variable camshaft timing, 45 valve, V12. Max power: 6,750 RPM. Acceleration: 0-62MPH in 4.1 seconds. She is power in metallic form!_ The car purrs to life in Dean's talented hands. He puts the car into drive and brings her into the first bay.

Dean is nearly drooling as he turns the car off and hoists her on the garage jacks. Even from underneath the car is impressive.

Once the oil change is completed the business man nods his acknowledgment and pays for the service with a credit card. He accepts the keys, walking to the car and drives off.

Dean smiles to himself, remembering how the car's beauty matches the owner's.

* * *

Three days later

Dean is working on an old Volkswagon Beetle when he is called into the waiting room to talk to a customer. He groans out loud, he hates dealing with customers; he'd rather just deal with the cars. Jo has the people skills to handle the disgruntled and rude people, not him.

He enters the waiting room, wiping his grease stained hands on his coveralls. The first thing he notices is the Aston Martin owner is standing by the desk, watching him. He swallows, and walks up to Jo, trying to show confidence in front of the guy. He is dressed in another nice business suit: navy blue dress pants, white dress shirt and dark blue tie, followed by a beige rain coat, to complete the look.

Jo clears her throat to get Dean's attention. Dean's head snaps to look at Jo and quirks his eyebrow, waiting.

"Dean, I was hoping you wanted to work on Mr. Lolly's Aston Martin, again."

Dean stares and nods slowly, trying to follow the discussion so far.

"Good. He has noticed is it rather sluggish and may require a tune-up now."

The business man nods his agreement.

Dean is memorized by the blue of the man's eyes. He realizes he is staring and breaks eye contact after another moment. "Sounds plausible."

He accepts the key once again, their fingers brush momentarily in the exchange, Dean's heart skips a beat at the contact, his skin tingles where the man's fingers brushed his.

Dean drives the beauty into a bay door, again and hoists the majestic car up with care. He almost has reverence for the beautiful car. He takes care opening and closing the door and adjusting the seat. He tunes the car up, but swaps out a spark plug for a cracked one he removed from a Lincoln Aviator earlier in the day. He needs to see the attractive man again and knows the car will give him trouble with a cracked plug, ensuring another visit to the guy's trusty garage.

He makes sure to personally hand the keys back to the guy and lets his finger linger on the palm for just another fraction of a second longer than needed. The man doesn't seem to notice the hesitation in Dean's actions, thankfully.

The man leaves once again after paying with the same credit card as before and gives a small smile to the Dean and Jo as he exits the waiting area. He drives off in the car again.

Dean lets a small smirk cross his face, the guy smiled at him. It wasn't much, but it was something. Dean can't wait for him to come back again. He walks back into the garage bay and continues to work on the Beetle from before.

His mind is going over the events of the day, even after he showered and changed into jeans and a shirt. After work he hits up the local bar to drown his stress, sorrow and boredom.

Two days later

The business man shows up to the shop looking frustrated and slightly annoyed. Jo assures him the car will be looked at immediately and the problem addressed.

Dean is once again called into the office. He knows this must be it. The attractive guy has brought his car in for the crappy horsepower and engine stutter. He struts into the waiting room, grinning slightly.

The business man is once again dressed in a nice suit and raincoat. Dean notices he is not smiling, but figures he can try to change that.

Dean listens to Jo explain the performance issues the car seems to be having to him. He nods at the correct times and looks over at the guy, hoping for a glimpse of those bluer than blue eyes. No has no luck, the guy must be really pissed or something. Dean once again accepts the keys with a linger in the exchange, touching the guy's fingers, once again feeling a magical spark at the skin contact.

Dean makes sure to reassure the man that the car will be taken care of and any issues will be promptly addressed in a timely manner. The guy nods his head, but doesn't utter a word. Dean frowns at the guy's silence, but sets off to drive the beauty into a bay for a 'look over'. Dean knows exactly what is wrong, he replaces the spark plug and loosens the gasoline cap, making sure air mixes in the tank, giving it a check engine warning light, but it won't come on for a day or two.

Once again the business man pays with the card and leaves, driving off towards the downtown district. Dean knows that's the rich section of the city, he can't afford to even walk in that area. He lives in a shabby apartment over a bowling alley and eats Mr. Noodles for dinner and supper. He desperately wishes he had the financial backing to open his own shop one day and work for himself. He sighs at the thought, but is brought back to Earth when Jo clears her throat loudly, getting his attention.

"Yo, spacecadet, you wanna finish up the Avenger in the bay so I can close up shop or what?"

Dean nods his head and walks back to the sleek black sedan hoisted up in bay three. The car is very nice, but nothing compares to an Aston Martin Vanquish, not even the very hot, extremely limber looking owner of the said Avenger who watches on from the coffee lounge attached to the waiting room. The mechanic does wonder why he isn't trying to scam that woman into returning for more maintenance work on her beauty of a car. The car has tinted windows, a custom ram grille and 'Black Betty' written across the back windshield, all good indictors that this woman was his type, but he fixes the oil leak, changes the third break light and rotates the tires as requested on the work order.

Dean waits patiently for the Aston Martin's owner to come back, but after a week of him not returning Dean is getting worried and a little disappointed.

Finally a week and a half later

The business man drives into the parking lot, Dean notices immediately and cleans off his hands, knowing the call to come to the waiting room that will inevitably come. He is not disappointed three minutes later the call comes and Dean skips up the walkway and opens the door with a tiny grin.

The guy is obviously pissed off beyond belief. Dean can see it in his eyes and gulps. "Hi, what's wrong now?"

"I have been trying to figure it out myself, but can't determine if it is a spark plug, a piston maulfunctioning or a bad connection in the engine at this point." The guy hisses.

Dean's smirk falls off his face, not only is this guy hot he knows cars and is speaking hot mechanic. This turn of events is surprising but only makes Dean's boxers more uncomfortable whilst in his presence. "Where did you come up with these ideas? YouTube? Facebook?"

The guy gives an odd head tilt that Dean deems adorable, but Dean continues his smartass grin.

"Actually, it was off Wikipedia, for your information… Dean." the guy squints to read the name tag on the coveralls.

"Well, they all sound like valid points, but I don't think its anything serious."

The business man grits his teeth and glares, he does not like being insulted and he is getting that impression right now. "Don't talk down to me! I can have your ass sued for any reason I wish, including having this shop audited by the IRS or fined for unhonest repairs!" the guy is losing his cool and raising his voice. He takes a step, moving into Dean's personal space.

Dean takes a step closer as well, feeling his manhood threatened by this pompous beauracrat!

They are just inches away from one another, their voices blows a breeze over the other man's hair.

"What did you just accuse me of?! You! Does Mr. Lollipop need to get himself a baby's lollipop?"

"Screw you asshat!" He pushes the mechanic, pointing his finger accusingly into his chest.

Dean panicks at hearing this guy threaten the shop. He loves Bobby like a father and would never want to get his shop into trouble, especially by the IRS. He does the only thing he can think of in a strenuous time like this. He pulls the business man in close and kisses him to shut him up, he is causing a scene and Jo looks like she's going to faint from the tension in the room.

He crashes his lips to the business man's forcefully. The guy is still trying to yell and scream at him for a few seconds before he melts into the kiss.

Dean is totally freaking out when he realizes he just kissed a client, in front of everyone and all because he threatened to involve the IRS. When he feels the man relax into the kiss he is shocked and pulls away, stunned. He never thought the guy would be okay with it.

The guy feels as the mechanic pulls away and opens his eyes, he looks at the green eyes just inches from his and pulls the man back in tight to his chest and claims his lips. He moans into the kiss and hears a matching moan of pleasure. That's when he darts his tongue out, roaming over teeth.

Dean gasps when he is pulled into the guy's arms and kissed again, the other guy inititating it this time. He is speechless until he feels a tongue brush across his teeth and he opens his mouth just slightly and the tongue pushes in slowly, wanting more.

This kiss lasts a solid twenty seconds before the business guy pulls away panting, needing oxygen. His lips swollen and red from the kiss; his breathing is rapid and unsteady. They both open their eyes and stare at one another, Jo clears her throat. Neither men even remembered their surrounding until just then.

Dean looks over at Jo apologetically, "Sorry Jo, can I take my break now?"

Jo just nods, unsure what to say at a time like this, it was so not how she thought this was going to go down.

Dean just grabs the guy's hand and pulls him into the garage and through the bay doors. He gives the business guy a quick kiss before he looks into his dazzling blue eyes and asks, "Your car or mine?"

The guy looks at him confused. "My car is not here."

Dean stops walking backwards at that statement. "What? What you talking 'bout? You drive that kickass 'sex on wheels' Aston Martin Vanquish over there." He points with his right hand.

"No Dean, it's not my car. That metal can is my boss Mr. Lolly's." The guy points at the beautiful car with a sneer of disgust.

Dean just chuckles, "That's just too bad because I love that car. Why else would I want you to come back other than the fact you are the hottest client I've EVER had!"

"You wanna see the back seat?" the business man smirks.

"Um, it doesn't have a backseat… if you aren't Mr. Lolly. What is your name?" Dean asks.

"Castiel, Castiel DeAngelis." He smiles as he pulls Dean towards the Aston Martin.

"That is way hotter than Lolly!" Dean lets the guy, Castiel pull him to the passenger door of the beautiful car and forcefully kisses his neck, biting roughly at the collarbone showing beneath the very unsexy garage coveralls.

"Take that off, Dean." he indicates the grease stained uniform.

Dean pushes Castiel off him, giving his groin some room to calm down. "Why? Don't you have the hots for me dressed in this?"

Castiel nods, "Yes, but it's dirty and I can't exactly explain having his car detailed, again, in less than a month. So take it off if you want to sit in it." Cass playfully pulls on the zipper from the bottom, brushing his fingers lightly over the crotch area of Dean's coveralls.

Dean pushes his body away from the car and slowly unzips the uniform while keeping eye contact with the sexy business man. He shrugs his hips, letting the navy blue material fall to the asphalt ground. He is dressed in a white under shirt and grey boxer-briefs.

Castiel unconsciously licks his lips at the sight before his eyes before he opens the passenger door and pushes Dean into the seat with the coveralls pooling at the ankles, his work boots stopping them from coming off entirely.

Dean's boxer-clad rear comes in contact with the soft red leather seat and he chuckles when he sees Castiel on his knees before him, pulling his work boots off with determination. The boots fly off and land a few inches from the back tire with a thud. Suddenly Dean is rotated in the seat and the business man is pantless as well. The door closes with a click and Dean has an arm and lapful of business man.

Castiel closes the door and inserts the key, turning the auxiliary power on, reclining the seat, so Dean is lying down, Castiel straddling his hips.

Dean trails his hands under the guy's dress shirt, running his fingers up, pressing his hands into the hot skin beneath, he drags his finger nails into the tender flesh and hears a groan.

Castiel pushes his hips into the man's lap with a groan of his own as he feels warmth and then pain radiating from his back. He lifts his head and smirks at the mechanic. "You like it rough?"

Dean nods back and pulls the man close to his body, biting his lips with force and determination. "Hell yeah."

Castiel takes the opportunity to pinch one of Dean's nipples between his fingers and twists.

Dean's back arches up into the pain.

Castiel grins and pulls the shirt over Dean's head, tossing it in the driver's seat. He moves down Dean's jawline, kissing lightly along the way. He licks a spot just to the left of Dean's Adam's apple and mouths the tender flesh, when he nips the skin he flicks his fingers over the opposite of Dean's nipples.

Dean moans seductively as he feels his throbbing cock leak pre-come, soaking a patch of his boxers. "Shit Cas! Dammit!"

Castiel smirks into his neck and mumbles against his Adam's apple, "Don't call me that."

Dean 's eyes open and he looks down at the business man, making eye contact for the first time since being lain down in the expensive car. "What did I call you?" Dean doesn't know what words have been slipping out of his mouth.

"Cas! That's not my name. Only Gabriel calls me by a nickname and he's allowed since he's my boss. You, on the other hand, are not." Cass gives quick kisses to Dean's collarbone and chest as he speaks.

"Sorry dude, didn't mean to offend ya. Just you have a long ass name. Can I call you Cas?" Dean palms Castiel through his dress pants and squeezes.

After a few seconds Castiel comes back to his senses and nods. "Fuck yeah. Call me your whore if you want…just don't stop touching me." he pants out between Dean's kisses while stroking him through the pants.

"I think we are wearing too much clothes still." Dean chuckles as he tries to wiggle his hips.

Castiel wiggles out of his boxers, sliding them down his thighs and legs, pooling in the foot area of the car. He rubs Dean through the thin fabric of the cotton boxer-briefs.

Dean lifts his hips and pushes his only remaining piece of clothing off.

Cass crashes his lips against his mechanic's with unrestrained need. "I want to feel you." Dean moans seductively. "From the inside."

Suddenly Dean pulls away. "What?! You want to take …me?" the taller man's voice shakes slightly at the end.

Cass grinds his cock into Dean's and hisses into his ear, licking the outer shell. "Yes."

Dean is shocked, in all the years since he came to realization he may like men he has never bottomed, ever. "Uh…Cas?" His hand roams down the business man's ribs, finding their way to the plump and very perky ass of his crush.

"Dean," his hand finds his way between their grinding bodies and he encloses the mechanic's cock and his in one hand as he strokes down their lengths slow and steadily.

"I'm not really like that." His fingers worry their way down in between the business man's cheeks and he pushes a slick, spit covered finger to his puckered hole and pushes lightly.

Cas squeezes the tip of Dean's pre-come slicked cock, pushing his thumb into the slit, pressing roughly on the nerves contained just under the head. "You are now." His teeth graze over the taut skin of Dean's clavicle.

Dean shivers, the words and the touch are just too much. His finger retreats from Cas' ass.

The agile fingers of the business man make their way to his mouth as he spits on them, covering them in the easiest form of lubricate. His left hand grabs Dean's right leg, spreading his legs wide in preparation of finger-fucking the macho mechanic. Cas needs to claim dominance over this man, his mind requires it, as does his body at this point.

"I don't bottom Cas." Dean tries to position his ass so Cas can't access his hole, but his legs and muscles fail him. It's like his body is fighting with his mind.

"Why is that, Dean?" Cas pulls away from licking Dean's right nipple to look directly into his lover's eyes.

"I'm…" Dean tries to form words, attempting to explain, but he can't honestly give one reason. "I just …have not before." Dean looks down at his throbbing cock with the business man's fingers wrapped around the shaft and moans.

"Can …Will you …let me be your first?" Cas tilts his head down and looks up at Dean through his thick black lashes. He is trying the seductive look.

Dean's breath catches at the innocence in that gesture. He can't deny such an attractive man, it's just not in his nature. "uh…okay."

Cas smiles, a genuine smile and moves Dean's leg up onto the dash, for better access. Its been a while since he has actually fucked in a vehicle, and never in his boss' very expansive sports car, but this guy just awakes something deep within his soul and he can't, won't deny the raging monster trying to come to the surface.

Dean holds his breath when he feels Cas's index finger press against his hole and slowly breach him, it hurts alittle, but not for very long. Thankfully Cas thought to really wet his finger.

Cas pushes his finger in slow, he doesn't want Dean to change his mind and tell him to stop. This is going to be very intimate, for both of them. "You okay?" He whispers, pressing his body in close to Dean's expanding and contracting chest. He doesn't want this to end anytime soon.

Dean's face scrunches slightly when he feels the odd sensation. He knows it's the feeling of Castiel pushing his finger deep in him and it's not the worst nor the best sensation, just different. He nods to Cas' question.

Cas watches Dean's facial expressions, he's unsure if he is hurting Dean. The mechanic says he's not, but he has his doubts. He twists the finger and slides it out slowly.

Dean whines when the oddly nice feeling in the rear disappears. His eyes open and he looks down at Castiel with a quizzical look. "Why you stop?"

Castiel strokes his other hand along Dean's jawline. "I was unsure if you were in pain, I couldn't tell…"

"Cas, give me more. I want you to add another finger, I think." Dean blushes, he has never done this, but this guy was so hot and he was just oozing dominance, now he seems unsure.

Cas nods and pushes two fingers into Dean, slowly opening him up.

Dean grunts as Cas twists his fingers, crooking them up and brushing his prostate. His vision blurs as he sees white.

Cas works the fingers into Dean faster, wanting to be in him sooner.

Dean's hips jerk up into the movement. "Fuck me…" he moans, breathlessly just before his vision blurs as Cas rubs his prostate again.

Cas smirks, as he withdrawals his finger from deep inside Dean. "I want this so bad." He reaches into driver's door and grabs a condom from it, ripping it with his teeth. He applies the ribbed condom down his shaft, adding more lubricant on top of the latex. He hooks Dean's leg around his waist and lines his rock hard cock to Dean's stretched entrance and pushes in. "Holy SHIT!" Cas exclaims as he breaches the virginal entrance of the mechanic.

"Aah! Your… Fuck!" Dean screams into Cas' shoulder.

"You are so fucking tight! And warm and I don't think I can stop." Cas nips at Dean's ear.

"Feels… splitting me …two!" is all Dean can voice. Cas is huge and Dean's stretched wide, taking it all in. He can't believe he is being fucked by the man of his dreams, in the car of his dreams.

Cas pulls his cock out to the tip and grunts as he pushes in roughly. "You feel so god damn amazing! Thank you Dean for letting me take you." He kisses Dean's cheek, then kisses him full on.

Their mouths work in unison, roaming, biting and sucking one another's lips, tongues and cheeks.

Dean lets his head fall to the warmed red leather and he turns his head into the fabric, attempting poorly to hush his moans and groans. "You make me feel so full."

"I need to feel this again." Cas grunts as he pushes his body away from Dean and thrusts in at a new angle, and adjusts the depth of entry to get in further. He pushes his cock in, making his balls slap against Dean's very perky ass with a wet noise.

They are moaning and rutting fast and rough. Neither knows who screams the loudest or the most, but Cas buries his throbbing cock in as deep as he can go and squeezes his fingers, nails digging in to Dean's strong, muscular thighs as he orgasms.

Dean's rectal muscles are squeezing as tight as they can when Dean falls off the face of his Earth, so to speak. Dean's fingers clench into the supple flesh of Cas's toned back. His spine tingles as his orgasm spills out of him. His cock shoots thick spurts of salty semen all over the business man's chest, abdomen and thankfully none lands of the interior of the Aston Martin.

Cas pumps Dean's ass full of his seed with a grunt and a moan. "Love your tight ass."

"Love your hard cock." Dean sighs back.

Cas puts his hands on either side of Dean's head, panting loudly, trying to steady his erratic heart. His right hand goes to hold the condom as he pulls out of Dean's fucked out hole. He knots the latex condom and stashes it in the center console. He flops ass first into the driver's seat as he grabs his boxers and dresses in his slacks and shirt.

Dean pulls his boxer-briefs onto his hips with a chuckle and opens the door to re-dress himself properly. "Cas that was amazing. I love this car." Dean turns, bending down to grabs his boots off the asphalt. "And I definitely want to see you and hopefully this car again."

Dean is suddenly pulled back into the car with a yelp. Cas has him bent over the gear shift, kissing him wet and messily. They break apart for oxygen as Cas smiles and states, "Dean, this car better not be why you purposely sabatoged my assigned tasks, making me look incompetent."

Dean shakes his head, trying to show his regret. "I do have a little joygasm each time I start her up and get to drive her, but it's nothing compared to the orgasm I just had. Your cock buried deep in my ass was better than I could ever have imagined. I'm glad we did it. Don't think it's only about the car 'cause it's only slightly 'bout the car." He grins as he kisses Cas' kiss-swollen and very pleased looking lips.

* * *

True to his word Dean proves its about the tight business man's ass and not about the car over the next week.

Castiel brings his electric Prius to be serviced by Dean and not once does Dean show any inclination to sabotage the car, even after he finds out who the owner was. He just makes sure that it was in mint working condition and Castiel was very pleased with the customer service.

* * *

**Damn I was hoping to have this completed sooner...oh well.**

**AN: The sweet Avenger featured in this fic is in fact my baby! I love her to pieces and would die if Dean sabatoged my car to get my repeat service *wink wink***


End file.
